Omega
Omega is a great evil that once claimed the Crimson Stone. He gained great power, and surprisingly, did not turn into a Vampire. After that, he planned to destroy the Belmont Clan, and overthrow Dracula, becoming the new Dark Lord. He would merge the planets together, and create a new civilization under his control. No ultimate being (Dracula, Chaos, etc) knows of his existence (excepting than his half-brother, Vadriel). He can shapeshift into any form he wants. He plans for his plot to be 3800, the exact same time as the Battle of Legends. Dracula is believed to be the main antagonist, but when Omega and Vadriel appear, they are the final bosses, therefore granting them the title of the main villain. Later in the battle, he fuses with Vadriel, and then the other villains. Omega and Vadriel are supposed destroyed after the Dread Lord of Bane is defeated. However, after the others were defeated, and no one around to stop them, Omega and Vadriel rose (they were not really destroyed) and took over the Light World 200 years later. With both the Netherworld and the Light World in control, they had taken over the entire world itself. However, Vadriel was killed, leaving Omega left. Omega was killed by Jason Steele. Vadriel was eventually revived, but also killed. Omega was revived, and tried to kill Jason Steele, but failed. His spirit escaped, vowing revenge and wanting to revive Vadriel. Omega seems to be the more powerful of the two, but has a short temper and gets angry very easily. He is also less intelligent than Vadriel, and rarely thinks before acting. His theme (when talking) is Thirst for Blood. He and Vadriel, aside from Dracula, are the most recurring antagonists and final bosses in Castlevania Fanon. Origins Not that much is known about Omega's past. It is supposed, that when Galamoth created time and space, he accidentally created 4 separate beings. The beings materialized into what are now known as Beta, Gamma, Alpha, and Omega. In a separate time, in a different corner of the Netherworld, Vadriel and Mortus were created. What they did after that is unknown. Appearance Omega usually takes a floating red eye form, shown in the picture above. On occasion, Omega will have green arms or legs, or have an entire body with his eye in the middle. The body resembles an eyeless Lizard Man, only much more intimidating. He also takes the second most common form, a "gremlin," a hideously deformed creature that lives in the shadows. (seen in a picture below) Battle Omega remains in his eye form. Omega floats around, shooting lightning and lasers. Omega can also summon a purple orb, which then shoots lasers from it's bottom, top, and sides. Omega will later be able to shoot tri-fire balls. There is also a time where Vadriel and him can do double attacks, Omega can shoot missile like projectiles, and they can both summon waves of bats, and can do the Demonic Meggido attack, which can only be prevented with the Death Ring or the Rosario. He has 3000 HP, as does Vadriel, equaling 6000 HP in total. In Call of the Demon Omega takes a giant form known as Ultimate Omega. It looks somewhat like the Dread Lord of Bane, only much larger, and its limbs floating. Omega has 3 orbs that must be destroyed. He can rapidly shoot projectiles with his orbs, summon spouts of steam on the ground, and use enemies that need to be destroyed. You need to breach his entire body to defeat him. Death Omega finally met his end after his defeat by Jason Steele. After destroying his three orbs, Omega's outer body was destroyed, along with his soul. After Omega's death, Jason cleansed the world, ending Vadriel and Omega's regin of terror once and for all. Galamoth, in the Netherworld, even liked this idea, and took his rightful place in throne. Vadriel was later killed off as well by a man named Jacen Belmont. Brotherhood and Revival See Blair and Omega Reborn for information. Judgment 2D Omega is still trying to revive Vadriel. On the way, he stumbles into the time rift. Omega finds Aeon, who explains the Time Reaper and that he is the "chosen one." Omega reluctantly agrees as it seems to have to do with Vadriel's revival. He stumbles into Dracula, who recognizes him. Dracula fights for revenge, but Omega overpowers him. On the last trial, Omega sees Jason. Jason fights him once more, but Omega manages to defeat him. The Time Reaper sees him as a threat, but Omega destroys him. At the end, words usually tell the ending, but Omega's is modified. After the Time Reaper is defeated, Omega angrily asks Aeon to revive Vadriel. Aeon explains that he only told Omega that to save mankind, therefore turning him into a hero. Omega stares at him for a few seconds as if he agrees, but then pulls out a sword and chases Aeon away, angry at being tricked. Unlike other appearances, Omega takes a red humanoid form with claws. Omega's Hyper Move is Claws of Fury. Despairing Souls Omega is, obviously, still trying to revive Vadriel and is the main antagonist. He first encounters Jason and his group on Tymeo Mountains. He possess Jason's team, except for Jason himself. They later meet again at the Torture Chamber. First Battle Omega is the third boss, and floats in the air. He fires petrification projectiles at you before the battle. He can preform a claw swipe attack, a swoop attack, and his petrification bolts. Later, he shoots more bolts, and can slam himself aboard the arena, creating a shockwave. He has 1500 HP, and his theme his Dance of Sadness. Requiem of Agony Omega serves as one of the antagonists. He is, once more, attempting to revive Vadriel. First Battle Omega is the second boss, and in this battle, fights in his eyeball form. He can float around, shooting lasers, creating electric shockwaves, and shooting bombs that shoot out lasers randomly. He has 3000 HP, and his theme is Dance of Sadness. Second Battle Omega is now the sixth boss. He is in his red humanoid form now. His weak point is his eye, now smaller, in his chest. He has his previous attacks, and can shoot fireballs, summon bats, skulls, and soul beams, attack with claws, and summon meteors. He has 4315 HP now, and his theme is Proof of Blood. Aftermath Omega is defeated, but the length of the battles with both Arctus and Omega provided the time for Vadriel's resurrection. Arctus seems to have died, but Omega flees to the newly resurrected castle, along with Vadriel. Castlevania: Special Edition Omega is the secret boss in the upcoming fangame, Castlevania: Special Edition. He is fought in the Underworld Garden, and although entrance to the area is optional and the path is difficult, the player is rewarded with powerful items after his defeat. He has several attacks: shockwave lightning, which is also used by Dracula; a sphere of ice, when it makes contact with the ground, it will turn into a wave of ice spikes (an attack also used earlier by the Dullahan boss and Mason Baldwin); a bomb which shoots green lasers from the sides; a massive purple beam; a black orb that summons skulls or bats; and a gold symbol that fires red (fire), blue (ice), or green (lightning) fireballs. The other attacks in the spritesheet will not be used. *Spritesheet Quotes in Battle of Legends *"Well done, Belmont. You have made my plan go exactly how I want." *"Come, Vadriel. The plan has gone nicely. *"Unfortunately, we will have to kill you now." *"Let's show these "heroes" what we can do, brother!" *IN BATTLE: During one of his attacks: "Take THIS!" *WHEN HIT: "Damn you!" or "GRAGH!" *BEFORE PREFORMING DEMONIC MEGGIDO: "Now you feel the power of dark!" *WHEN DEFEATED: "CURSE Youu..." Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses